devildaggersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gems
Gems are the only collectable in the game, excluding the Dagger. They are dropped by all enemies, except for SKULL I and SKULL IV. They possess an odd quality. As you keep shooting, they repel from you. It's still possible to collect them, but much harder and if left unmonitored they will fall off the edge of the arena. When you stop shooting, however, they will actually be attracted to you, making their collection much easier. There is no counter present anywhere in the game to help track your pocketed gems, so you'll need to be attentive when you grab them. The screen will briefly and faintly flash when they're picked up, which is also accompanied by a small sound effect to confirm they have been collected. Collecting gems is essential since gems give you upgrades/homing daggers. For more on that, see The Dagger. Movement rules Gems can move across the map according to certain rules, see below. # If a SPIDER I or SPIDER II is attracting gems, the gems will float trough the air towards the head of the spider. Once the gems have reached the head, the spider will consume them and turn them into eggs. If no spider is attracting gems, the rules go as follows: * If the player is not shooting at all, gems will quickly travel directly to the player. * If the player uses the shotgun-blast, the gems will float away from the player. * If the player is using rapid-fire daggers, the gems' movement will be unaffected by the player's location. If after 10 seconds a gem has not been collected or has been caught by a spider, it will disappear completely. Gem table This is a list of enemies and how many gems they can release. Farming 'Farming' is a technique used in Devil Daggers. The goal is to give the player upgrades early or more homing daggers. The idea is simple: the player leaves one or multiple SQUID I/SQUID II alive, so the SQUIDs will spawn more SKULL II/SKULL III. These SKULLs carry one gem, this gives the player the upgrades earlier than usual. Keep in mind that the SQUID III releases a group of SKULL I and one SKULL IV. Both of these SKULLs do not carry any gems. Therefore, leaving SQUID III alive is completely useless. Some tips on farming: * Move in big circles around the arena, so SKULL I won't ever catch you. * Do not spend any time on SKULL I. * Stop shooting! This way gems will be attracted to you. When you stop collecting gems, the farm is useless. * If you keep dying during the farm, you should probably lower the amount of SQUIDs you farm. * Make sure to start killing all SQUIDs at around 80 seconds, otherwise killing the CENTIPEDE will be very difficult. * After the second spider and the centipede, you should normally have a total of 61 gems. Farming 9 gems will give you the upgrade before the wave at 134, which is very beneficial. * After the second upgrade, farming becomes less useful since you won't get the third upgrade before the 3 GIGAPEDEs at 262. * Make sure that no gems will be consumed by SPIDERs. Here is a video giving some tips on farming. The video was created by Sojk, the former world-record holder, current 2nd-place holder.